


A Convenient Armageddon

by exAm



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drunkenness, Implied femdom, Multi, PWP, Pseudo-Incest, Threesome - F/M/M, shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 16:03:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12729780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exAm/pseuds/exAm
Summary: Not very explicit PWP threesome for Thor Ragnarok Thor/Loki/Valkyrie ( I dub thee Thorkilde). Big time spoilers for the movie."That’s so presumptuous, but maybe it’s how she has stumbled in here in a celebratory hey-we-didn’t-die-in-a-demonic-hellfire-supernova mood, looking to get only more smashed with her pretty new beer-guzzling friend. Something oily in Loki’s voice manages to be genuinely seductive..."





	A Convenient Armageddon

Brunnhilde had anticipating seeing a potential number of things when she'd blustered her way uninvited into Thor’s private chambers on the Arc.   
  
  
She’d expected him to be staring at, considering his greatly changed reflection - the things which had been taken from him in the last weeks. His long mane being cut had greatly disturbed him. His face had been marred by Hella and now he had one less eye to steady himself in battle. Proper battle stance being the first mark of Asgardian greatness.  


She’d thought she may find him drinking alone. Or perhaps, reading as she’d seen him order that history books from the library in Asgard be brought by men accompanying him and stowed them on the getaway ship though he had hardly seemed the bookish type.  


She’d even thought she may find him doing the humanitarian thing, trying to calm the Hulk down to pull back Bruce Banner out of the monster.

  
Instead she found what she couldn’t have begun to imagine. It was the sort of thing which stopped her from sauntering, it stopped her breath actually, the gregarious blond man was gathered into delicate embrace of his duplicitous brother.  
  
  
This was no brotherly hug.  


The slick black-haired man’s lips were latched on Thor's neck, hungrily sucking at it.  
  
  
Both of their eyes closed tight.  


Thor’s in seeming regret, his forehead furrowed; Loki’s eyes tight shut in sinful, lust-ridden concentration.

 

Loki left a dark red mark in his wake. Then barely parted they spoke to each other in soft voices, the near-poetry of the Asgardian native tongue using the dialect of the high-born.  
  
  
“We’d long agreed no more sharing of these _little moments_ now that our paths have diverged.”

 

Loki only half-listening, his hands were busy undoing the bindings for Thor's armor, “Minds change alongside our changed fortunes. Our homeland demolished, brother dear, and the shape of things to come grown murky,” Loki kissed Thor’s cheek and he brushes his hand over the leather pants encasing Thor’s package, Hilde can make out he’s hard even from here, “Our paths stay serpentine, destiny has entwined us again. Do you trust me? Despise me? It matters not. It only matters that you lay with me once more.”  
  
  
“Trust you? Long ago I might have believed you boarded this ship and consented to my being King to reclaim the glorious honor of your Asgardian title, to fight at my side once more.” Thor kisses him gently, “Nay, now I merely wait for your next feint. You touch me like a lover between a series of betrayals.”

  
  
Brunnhilde should leave. Really, right now. She knows she should.

  
  
There is a complicated history that she hadn't fully picked up on though she’d watched them interacting with their undercurrent of begrudging respect for each other. She'd thought she'd seen brotherly love though the two were not related by blood. Loki having been adopted from the Ice Giants to be presented as Odin's child.

 

This was still forbidden love, unmistakable in its ferocity.  
  


Via her blurry drunk vision - she imagines the force of it radiating and fracturing off their figures as light.  
  
  
But that also might be all the chandeliers.  
  


Thor starts to undress Loki in kind. Valkryie carefully starts to step backwards, she knocks something over though, a plant vase in the corner meant to cheer up the metal hull and it shatters making the two jump away from each other and regard her. Loki with a sparking smile and hands in the air. Thor like he’s been gut punched. Damn, her coordination had been serving her well until this point.  
  
  
“Our plucky scrapper,” Loki begins to introduce her ironically as if she has been a called upon guest, since Thor is blanching, “The valkyrie, Brunnhilde. My dear, your breath gave you away minutes ago... _Interesting, I think you are panting even now_. Come closer, if you'd like to pledge in action more than words to serve the crown of Asgard?”  
  
  
Thor stumbles back from Loki and tries to start to redress himself and switches to less formal language, “What a delight to see you!" His voice cracks, "We were only… practicing a Shakespearean play in preparation for our arrival on Midgard. Midgardians love the theater… right, Loki?” Loki is licking his lips whilst peering down visibly trying suppress a helpless laugh, Loki puts his hands on his hips, tilts his head and gives her a lopsided smile as his brother continues, “Right!?”  
  
  
“Absolutely, and, in this particular play, I propose a scene where this one kisses you stupid next and you and I trade roles so that I might watch with similar panting.”  
  
  
That’s _so presumptuous_ , but maybe it’s how she has stumbled in here in a celebratory hey-we-didn’t-die-in-a-demonic-hellfire-supernova mood, looking to get only more smashed with her pretty new beer-guzzling friend. Something oily in Loki’s voice manages to be genuinely seductive..., her fists unclench, though her body hadn’t felt this sort of jitteriness in years .  
  


She makes her decision and shows nothing of her nerves as she stalked confidently forward towards the blonde man. Her graceful forward momentum rendering the blustering, blushing mess of him quiet.  
  


The Black Queen, she thinks, is poised to overtake the White King, “Something like this?”  
  


She clutches Asgard’s true king’s face. Firmly pulling him in for a long kiss, tasting all the crevices of his slackening mouth. She bites his bottom lip without breaking flesh, sucking at it as she parts from him. She looks over him now, his blue eyes have gone dazed with lust.  
  


She looks back to Loki who silently makes a hand clapping motion and he playfully makes two soft panting noises, “Yes, _exactly_ like that.”  
  
  
She smiles wolfishly at him and turns back to kiss the strong thick neck of her prey. She can hear the God of Mischief move in behind her to join their small party, she feels elegant fingers bury in her hair and she feels fear that he may break into her mind once more, she seems content guiding her kiss with his adopted brother, his hands suggestively tilting her head this way and that while she lets him control her. All the while massaging the back of her scalp with expert circular motions of his thumbs.  
  
  
“I have some other scenes in mind as well,” Loki drawls wickedly, “you could take the starring role. If you'd like to lead.”  
  
  
Thor has recovered his senses just enough and his hands join his brother’s in the luxurious weight of her black mane. Neither of them apply too much pressure, Thor is tracing her face and Loki the back of her head slowly, their hands meet and travel together possessively documenting her features, further and further down. Thor’s voice sounds small, as their hands lay flat over her shoulders, familiarly clasped again, “Are you sure, Hilde? You seem inebria-”  
  
  
“I’m not punching you in the throat or kneeing you in the groin, so yes, I'm certain,” She interrupts him before he can nag her about her drinking again. She reminds them both that she could make short work of them if advances were unwanted. Thor smiles his grateful, innocent smile and she beams back. Loki laughs low against her right shoulder near Thor’s and his own entwined fingers.  
  
  
They separate and two pairs of hands, one pair confident and possessive, the other trembling with emotion, move down across her body and she reaches out to embrace her wildly happy new king and kiss him once more. She can feel Loki smirking into her naked shoulder having pulled down her zipper.

**Author's Note:**

> The question isn’t why did you write this. The question is Why are all of you not thinking about a post apocalyptic threesome with the best-looking Asgardians in the galaxy.  
> You're welcome? Maybe? Let me know if you want a full fic in the comments.  
> I need to research more about the characters as I saw the film three days back and I am only moderately up to date on the marvel movie lore.


End file.
